


Into the Unknown

by Dellessa



Series: Patater Week! [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Patater Week, PataterWeek, Sedoretu, patater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: he ring skipped across the koi pond, bouncing until it was not, and finally sunk down into the dark water. Kent immediately regretted it. Jack was never going to take his ring, but this seemed a complete waste. He thought---for one brief moment---that he should have dove in after, but getting arrested was no what to start his NHL career.He stared at the water until Svobodová pulled him away. “Hey, man. Guys are waiting.”Kent opened his mouth and everything wanted to spill out. He wanted to tell someone, but he knew night marriages were not something that was encouraged. Not until after you found your morning or evening. Never mind that he didn’t want either. Unless he up and moved to Sweden or Canada...what he wanted was not even legal. “Sorry man. I’m fine. It’s just a lot. You know.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feb. 8- Fake Dating/Secret Relationship  
> https://fanlore.org/wiki/Sedoretu

The ring skipped across the koi pond, bouncing until it was not, and finally sunk down into the dark water. Kent immediately regretted it. Jack was never going to take his ring, but this seemed a complete waste. He thought---for one brief moment---that he should have dove in after, but getting arrested was no what to start his NHL career. 

He stared at the water until Svobodová pulled him away. “Hey, man. Guys are waiting.” 

Kent opened his mouth and everything wanted to spill out. He wanted to tell someone, but he knew night marriages were not something that was encouraged. Not until after you found your morning or evening. Never mind that he didn’t want either. Unless he up and moved to Sweden or Canada...what he wanted was not even legal. “Sorry man. I’m fine. It’s just a lot. You know.” 

Mäkinen waived at them. “Hurry up! Jeff’s got us a table.” 

“We’re coming,” Svobodová yelled back. “Impatient fuck,” he said under his breath. “Really though. How are you liking the team? I know it’s a lot, and overwhelming. Is living with Niemi working out?” 

Kent let himself be lead towards the bar they had found on the strip. “Yeah. It’s good. Really. It’s all good.” 

“Glad to hear it. I know how it is your rookie year. You know we are all really glad to have you, and if you need anything well I’d be happy to help.” 

Kent nodded, and pasted a smile on his face. “Sure man.” 

Svobodová stared. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Talk about what?” 

Svobodová stopped. “You aren’t a very good liar. I’m just saying. Your upset and it’s just written all over your face. Is it...that Zimmermann thing?” 

Kent opened his mouth to deny it. “Yeah. Yeah. It is. He won’t call me back. He won’t...he just won’t. I thought...I thought a lot of things I guess.”

Svobodová hummed. “I see.” 

“No one was supposed to know. A-about us. Jack thought we should keep it a secret...but I thought. I thought he would just change his mind.” Kent looked over at Svobodová. “I thought he would take my ring, and even if he was on another team we would make it work. I fucking thought he loved me.” 

“Shit.” 

“Yeah. I know.” Kent’s shoulders hunched. “I fucking know.” 

“You know. I know it hurts now, but you will find someone better.” 

Kent bit at his lip. “No one is better than Jack.” 

Svobodová snorted. “Guy can’t be too great if he didn’t want you. Now come on. The other rookies are already there. You should meet them.” 

He followed Svobodová in. The bar was dim inside, the lighting low. It was easy enough to find out the other guys. They were loud. Some already well on their way towards drunkenness. 

“You haven’t met Mashkov? Have you?” Svobodová asked and pushed Kent near the open space beside the man in question. 

“Parson,” Alexei smiled widely. “Good hockey.” 

Kent stared. The guy was nothing like Zimms at all, but he made his heart pound. 

“Very good hockey. Am watch tapes. Many,” he said. It was clear enough that he didn’t have much English, and he rattled on in Russian laughing. He slung his arm around Kent. It was warm and heavy on his shoulder, and it didn’t move.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They moved in together a week later. It seemed like the smartest thing to do. Svobodová really didn’t have enough room for both of them to move in, and no one really thought it would be a good idea to leave Alexei off on his own. 

The found an apartment not too far from the T-Mobile Arena. The view was nice. Nicer than the hotel they had put him up in before he had went to live with Svobodová. 

“What do you think, Xi?” 

“Nice,” he opened his mouth and waved his hand as if looking for the word, and then looked frustrated when he could not find it. “Is very nice. Better than think.” He smiled, and Kent found himself smiling back. 

“Yeah, it is pretty nice.” Kent felt warm about it. He always felt warm and safe around Alexei. He brought out the best in Kent, and also made him want to just be better. Better than Jack, and his family. He tried not to think about them and the broken Sedoretu his parents left behind. He tries not to think about the place where he grew up. It’s not home, and those people are not his. If anything this was home, with Alexei in their little apartment. The team was more of a family than his parents had ever been.

“Watch movie? Da?”

“Yes, if you want.” He looked over at Alexei and realized it was true. He would give him anything.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They were joined at the hip after that, and Kent could not bring himself to worry or care. They went to practice together, and incorporated each other into their pregame routines. It wasn’t perfect, but Kent was happier than he had been in years. 

It translated on to the ice as well. Sometimes Kent thought he could close his eyes and still find Alexei with the puck. It wasn’t quite what he had with Jack. There wasn’t the manic rush he had when he played with Zimms. The unsettled feeling that always hovered in his periphery. 

No, he was relaxed, and confident.

It didn’t waver as the season passed. If anything they just got better, more in synch. 

They would cling to each other during cellys. ‘We win, Kenny. We win all. I’m score’ echoing in Kent’s head even when the game would end and they were at the bar. Alexei’s English was improving by leaps and bounds. Far faster than Kent’s Russian. 

They always sat together, knees knocking against each other, and sitting too close. If their teammates noticed, no one said anything.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“I’m think I like you,” Alexei said, and that was all the warning he got before Alexei was kissing him in the deserted hallway after the game. “Like so much,” he continued, and peppered kisses across Kent’s face. “So much.” 

“Fuck, really, we...no. We can’t do this.” He saw Alexei’s face fall, and he back-pedaled. “No. Fuck. I’m mean we can’t do this here. Not that we can’t. Fuck. Seriously. I’m into it. I’m mean you. Damn it. Let’s just go home,” Kent sputtered. 

“Tongue tied?” Alexei smiled, and then smiled wider at the glower he got in return. 

“Chirp, chirp.” 

“Always,” Alexei agreed, and steered Kent towards the parking lot. “Am think about it a lot. Think about your lips. Think about your hockey. We good together on ice. Maybe better off it.”

Kent looked up at him. “Maybe. We’ll see. I dunno. I’m really not good at this, Xi. I kinda fucking suck.” 

“No. you best. You see, Kenny. I’m know these things.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Sedoretu very different here,” Alexei said one day when they were sprawled together on the couch. “I’m think about it a lot.” 

“Oh?” 

Alexei nodded, “Maybe not as accepting as could be. More than home. I’m never tell, but I’m have four Mamas. Is secret. We move a lot, and then we didn’t. They come here soon. Maybe really get married one day. I’m hope so. I’m hope...I’m hope you can see them.” 

“Oh,” Kent said again. “I think I’d like that.” 

Alexei smiled. “Me too. Very much. Want everything with you. Want Sedoretu one day with you. Want night marriage. Maybe find others for us. If we don't you more than enough.” 

“Really?” Kent asked in a tiny voice.

“All of it, Kenny.” He fished something out of his pocket and pushed it towards Kent. The little box was innocuous looking, but Kent still reached out for it like it might bite him. He slowly pulled it open, and stared down at the ring inside. 

“You sure about this? It...we can’t tell people.” Kent bit the inside of his lip. He couldn't be terrified that rejection would tumble out of Alexei’s mouth. That wasn’t to be though.

“I’m know. Not know. One day though. One day we tell the world.”


End file.
